Broken Promise Ring
by Cassandra J Weasley
Summary: The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end.'Benjamin Disraeli' And that's not always the case. Growing up as friends, Ginny and Draco learned to trust each other, but what will happen when they learn they were born to be enemies? Read
1. Broken Promise Ring

**Broken Promise Ring**

**Chapter 1: Broken Promise Ring**

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would own Harry Potter. But, unfortunately, I am not :(.

**A/N: **I got the idea for this story yesterday and did a lot of brainstorming, so here it goes. Review it and let me know if you like it so far, there are more and better things to come of it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Her auburn-red hair gleamed in the sunshine as she scooted the swing along softly.

Her beautiful hair cascaded down her back in pig-tails and her lively green eyes pierced him from across the playground.

It was summer-time in England's largest wizard park. Ginny's green, polka-dotted play-dress stuck to her glistening, porcelain skin as she pushed the swing with her small feet.

She was eight and lonely. Although her mum brought her to the park every weekend, she had yet to make any friends. She was quiet and very shy. And little did she know that she had caught a little boy's eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy was nine. Set in his delicate face were the most interesting stormy-gray eyes that showed so much emotion, yet hid everything at the same time.

His blond hair fell playfully across his face as he sat on the wooden bench. _She's beautiful. _He thought, watching her as he had every time his mother brought him here.

Today was the day. He felt it. Today he would talk to her. Walking across the warm wood chips, Draco smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat on the swing next to her.

"Hi, my name is Draco," he said, semi-shyly.

Ginny smiled contagiously at the boy, "I'm Ginny." She almost whispered the words.

"I think you're very pretty, Ginny. And I like your name."

"Thank you," she blushed, "I like your name too, Draco."

And they talked. Over the weeks they became good friends, and began to trust each other.

Whether they were play Hide And Seek, or just talking they enjoyed being together.

When they had known each other for about a year, Draco told Ginny about his father.

"He's a Death Eater?" Ginny gasped.

"Yes, and, Ginny, it scares me so much," he begged his eyes not to cry as tears welled up.

"I'm so sorry, Draco, " she replied quietly. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, "I'm always here for you."

And Draco cried. It was the first time he'd ever really cried. And it felt so good to talk to Ginny.

Soon they knew more about each other then anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco turned eleven, and the following summer he came to the park-with a purpose.

"I have to go to Hogwart's this year, Gin," Draco explained, "This is the last time I'll get to see you this summer." He grasped her tiny hands lovingly in his.

"Oh." Ginny mouthed the words more then said them, and diverted her attention to her feet.

"I promise you that I'll write." he smiled.

"I'll write to you too," a tear crashed down her soft, freckled face.

He wiped the tear from her cheek and reached into his pocket, "I got you something."

He pulled out a red-silk box and placed in her hand.

Ginny opened the jewelery box to reveal a silver ring with white and green stones.

"It's a promise ring," Draco smiled.

"A promise ring?"

"I promise to always be friends with you, Ginny. I care more about you then I've ever cared about anyone."

He leaned in and gave her quick kiss on the lips.

Tears flooded down Ginny's face as she hugged the only person who had ever understood her. They hadn't been apart much since the day they met, and now they were to be apart for the whole school year,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lying in bed that night, Ginny smiled thinking about her first kiss. She _would_ write to him. They _would_ be friends forever. Nothing could changed that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco packed his trunk to leave for school the next day, but the whole time he thought about Ginny. He grinned. She was the only real friend he'd ever had. He knew he would care about he **forever**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the next morning, on the Hogwart's Express, he wrote his first letter to Ginny.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Let me know what you think. Review, review, review. I hope you like it!

I got the title for the story from the song **Broken Promise Ring **by the** Ataris.**

**Broken Promise Ring**

_I guess that I'm wrong for falling in love_

_But you're still the one that I'm dreaming of_

_I guess it's you I want to hold onto_

_I guess I'm not prepared to say, Goodbye, So long, Farewell, I won't be seeing you again_


	2. The One I'm Waiting For

**Broken Promise Ring**

**Chapter 2: The One I'm Waiting For**

**Disclaimer:** "I own Harry Potter. I'm a millionaire. I own Draco and Ginny. Now, back to that me owning Draco. I can think of some fun things to do with that..." Well that's what I told the police. They didn't believe me either.

**A/N: **Now for chapter two! Thanks for the reviews! I hope there are more to come. So this is going to cover the whole year at Hogwart's and it's mostly in letters, I hope that doesn't bother any of you. Anyways, here it goes!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Ginny, _

_I'm on the train to Hogwart's right now. I met these two guys already, Crabbe and Goyle. They aren't very bright, but they're okay. I miss you already. I hate knowing I won't have you here to talk to all year. I can't wait to hear from you._

_Missing you,_

_Draco_

Ginny read the letter again and laughed. He had meant it. He was going to write to her.

She took out some parchment and a quill. After writing out her letter, she re-read it, and tucked a small ring inside the envelope.

She grabbed Errol who had recently delivered a letter home, and tied the letter to his leg.

"Take this to Draco, Errol," she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco received the letter a few days later. Ripping open the envelope, he slipped out the letter.

_Draco,_

_I hope school has been great so far. Did you make any new friends that are better than me? I hope you haven't. So, I thought about it a lot and I decided to get you a promise ring too. I just want you to know that I feel the same way about you. Write to me soon!_

_Missing you too,_

_Ginny_

Draco examined the silver ring. It had one big red colored stone in the middle, and tiny yellow ones surrounding it. He smiled as he slid the ring onto his finger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gin,_

_I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. I miss you so much! I was sorted the other day and I got into Slytherin. The hat wanted to put me into Gryffindor, but my dad would kill me. Anyways, what do you mean 'a better friend' than you? There's no such thing as someone better than you at anything. I did meet this guy named Blaise, though. But those morons Crabbe and Goyle won't leave me alone. I can't wait until next year, when you'll be here._

_Can't wait to hear from you,_

_Draco_

Ginny smiled as she opened the letter. _'This is going to be a long year without him around,' _Ginny thought as she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stared blankly at Snape as he drawled on and on about the potion they were making. But he could only think about Ginny, and that this year was going to be the longest and loneliest ever without her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They wrote back and forth all year:

_Gin-bug,_

_I don't mean to vent on you, but there are these three kids here that drive me absolutely insane. I just know you would hate them too. I have tons of work to do, but I can only think about you. Stop interfering with my school work, okay? _

_Yours always,_

_Draco_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Draco_,

_So I hear something about them hiding something inside Hogwart's. Why haven't you found it yet? Only joking! But how exciting. The home life's been pretty boring. I've taught myself how to fly a broom in my free time(which is all the time.)_

_Yours always as well,_

_Gin_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

"I'm starting to worry about you, Malfoy," Blaise hissed, smiling.

"And why is that, Zabini?" Draco laughed.

It seemed like anymore he could only be himself around Ginny and Zabini.

"I think you're in love." Blaise explained exaggeratedly.

"Malfoys don't fall in love," Draco mocked and smiled, "Just having a bit of fun, that's all."

But that wasn't true and they both knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The year went by slowly, but, finally, summer came.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Review, review, review! I hope you liked it! These two and the next two or so are kind of just leading up to the main story, but I like unfolding everything like this. Let me know what you think.

I got the chapter name from the song **The One I'm Waiting For **by **Relient K.**

_I'm still waiting for_

_You to be the one I'm waiting for_

_Something tells me that this is going to make sense_

_Something tells me it's going to take patience_

_Something tells me this will all work out in the end_

**A special thanks to my reviewers:**

HarryGinnyfan23- I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing, and thanks for wishing me good luck, Lol.

Sukuri 99- Haha I love Tom Felton. He's amazing. I hope you like the new chapter!


	3. IOU One Galaxy

**Broken Promise Ring**

**Chapter 3: I.O.U One Galaxy **

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could be that cool.

**A/N: **It's been a little while since I updated! Sorry about that. School's been crazy. So this is the last lead-up type chapter. Then it will pick up at Hogwarts. And please review. So many people are reading it and not reviewing and that kills me. I just want to know what you think

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The sun blazed down on the lush, green park. Ginny hummed softly as she leaned against a lake-side tree. Bees buzzed around her and the water swished lightly as it rippled.

He walked up slowly, taking in the moment. He had missed her so much over the school year. Slowing his breathing, he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, covering her eyes.

Ginny squealed. Turning around, she saw Draco and quickly pulled him into a hug, "I missed you."

"I can't even tell you how much I missed you, Gin," he smiled. He leaned into her, breathing in deeply the scent of her hair. A mixture of oranges, apples, and roses. It was beautiful.

Walking along a trail, they held hands. Smiling all the way they talked about all the things they hadn't wrote about.

"And the funniest part is-Well, it's not even funny, it's terrible- This Pansy girl, she seriously thinks I like her. It's disgusting," Draco scoffed.

Then his eyes softened and he looked at Ginny. Leaning in close, he whispered, "And I could never care about anyone else, not with how much I care about you."

Ginny smiled. And kissed him on the cheek, "After this summer it will be you and I together at Hogwarts."

"I know. I can't wait," Draco walked to the edge of the lake Ginny's hand locked in his and the promise rings clicking together every few steps.

"I have an idea," he said it as he walked up to a tree. He slid a small pocket-knife out of his pocket and slid it over the smooth tree.

He carved a heart, and inside it wrote _D.M _Under that he carved a smaller heart, so perfectly, then gently handed Ginny the knife.

She engraved her initials, _G.W. _Grinning, she then added _Forever_ underneath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the majority of their summer together. At the park, because it was tradition, and usually around the lake or on the swings.

But they were always alone.

Sometimes they just sat in the park, swinging or laying by the lake, and didn't even talk. They didn't really need to. They just needed to be together.

They had millions of conversations. About anything from Quidditch to Hogwarts. From the stupidest things to the most serious.

"I've never had a friend like you, Draco. You're the only person who's really there for me," she smiled.

"No one has ever cared about me like you do, Gin." he smirked.

"No one could ever replace you," they told each other and they both knew it was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They enjoyed teasing each other and bringing a smile to the other's lips.

"Me, embarrassed? At least I'm not the color of my hair," Draco scoffed mockingly.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny play-pushed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The summer flew by. Sooner then they could have ever imagined, it was only two weeks until school started.

Draco brought a picnic-like basket with him to the park.

"I have a surprise for you," he taunted.

Ginny looked at him interestedly, "Oh, really?"

"Yes," he set down the basket and slid open the top.

Reaching inside, he pulled out a furry, lanky kitten.

Ginny "Aw-ed" and ran her hand over the gray-tan-black splattered kitty.

"I named him Dragon. It my name means in Latin. It's so you'll kind of have me with you, always."

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek, "Thank you Draco. I couldn't ask to know a sweeter guy than you."

Draco kissed the top of her head lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And just like that summer ended. And she packed for school, but all she could think about was him. She climbed anxiously onto the Hogwart's Express.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **There you go! The next chapter should come up this weekend. Reviews inspire me to write more so review if you like the story! And even if you don't like it, let me know.

I got the title for the story from the song **I.O.U One Galaxy **by the **Ataris.**

**I.O.U One Galaxy**

_Gave you this I.O.U today_

_It said 'Good for one galaxy'_

_Once I build my rocket to the stars_

_We'll fly away, just you and me_

_**Thank you reviewers:**_

HarryGinnyfan23-Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the luck once again, I'll get used to it, don't worry. Let me know what you think.

Xojulesxo- Thank you, Lol. Draco's great, right?

SlyKat- I'm glad you like it and I'm so happy to here you think it's original! Here's your update! Lol.


	4. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

**Broken Promise Ring**

**Chapter 4: The Pros and Cons of Breathing**

**Disclaimer:** It's mine only in my dreams. :(

**A/N: **Here's another update! I think I might be able to get another one up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon. So, review this one and let me know how you're liking it!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ginny looked all around the station for Draco as she boarded the train. She searched for him as she followed a friend of Ron's named Hermione to a compartment. And she thought about him as the train pulled away from the platform and her mum waved her goodbye. But it was all to no-avail. He was no where to be seen.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked absentmindedly glancing up from her book.

Ginny shrugged. Hermione smiled slightly and went back to reading.

Ginny noticed the other two people in the compartment. After talking to them a bit she found out the boy next to Hermione was Neville Longbottom, and the boy across from her was Colin Creevey.

Ginny was glad to have met some new people, but her mind was really on Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco didn't even catch a glimpse of Ginny getting on the train. But he didn't find that too unbelievable with all the commotion. He got a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and his best friend Zabini.

"Yeah, so that was my summer. What'd you do, Malfoy?" Zabini smirked.

Draco grinned, "There was this girl, you know, the usual."

"Hm, and do I get to meet this girl?"

"If I can ever find her," Draco joked peering out the compartment door window.

He couldn't just sit there in the compartment. He roamed down the aisle, peering into compartments casually looking for Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny looked up to the window and gasped as she saw Draco heading her way down the hall.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Scary, isn't he?"

"Huh?" Ginny whispered.

"That's Draco Malfoy. His family is...evil. He's in Slytherin. Really bad guy."

"Oh," Ginny blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found Ginny. But where she was caught him off-guard. Sitting in a compartment with that mud-blood Granger and her loser friend Longbottom. And then it all clicked. **His** Ginny was that little Weasel's sister.

And he wouldn't have cared, really, if it weren't for his parents. He would be disowned or killed for befriending someone his parents considered a blood-traitor. Or worse, Ginny might be killed. And he wouldn't let that happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you get the cat?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I got it from- I found him...at the park."

"I've always wanted one. What's his name?"

"Um, Dragon."

"Cool."

But Ginny didn't know what to think about it yet. The look Draco had given her was so cold. Unlike any he'd ever given her before and it scared her.

"The bathroom is that way, right?" Ginny asked pointing toward the direction Draco had headed.

Hermione nodded and Ginny jumped up to hurry down the hall way after Draco.

"Hey?" Ginny said full of uncertainty.

Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching. He pulled her off to the side into a small closet.

He sighed softly and bit his lip.

"Our family is basically enemies, you know," he began.

Ginny nodded slowly, realizing where this was going.

"This won't work, you know. I'm sorry, Gin-Weaslette." his words were soft and slow but Ginny saw he was trying to be cold.

He kissed her quickly, then he left. As he slid out the door he whispered, "Goodbye, Ginny."

Ginny knew it was more then just a goodbye. It was more like an ending. An ending to the only friendship she'd ever really had.

As he headed back to his compartment, Draco tried to decide how much to tell Zabini. Would he ever let him live this one down? Maybe it was just a chance he'd have to take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears flowed down Ginny's face. He had been her only friend. And sometimes she had wondered how she could have so many siblings and still be so alone. But that was before she met Draco. Now he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train arrived at Hogwart's and everyone got off.

Ginny begged for the Sorting Hat to put her in Slytherin. It's what she wanted with all her heart. But the Sorting Hat couldn't do it. She needed to be in Gryffindor for her family's sake. And her heart was broken again.

Even when everyone heard about Ron and Harry flying the car to school, all Ginny could think about was Draco.

Over the next couple days she realized why they couldn't be friends.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a rivalry with Draco to match all rivalries. She had come to realize that no one would accept their friendship. And although it pained every inch of her to admit this, maybe it was for the best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Against every intention he had, Draco silently cried himself to sleep the next couple nights. It killed him to treat Ginny like this. But it had to be done.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **There's your update!

I got the title for the story from the song **The Pros and Cons of Breathing **by **Fall Out Boy.**

**The Pros and Cons of Breathing**

_Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me  
Hide the details I don't want to know a thing _

_I hate the way you say my name like it's something secret_

_My pen is the barrel of a gun_

_Remind me which side you should be on_

_**Thank you reviewers:**_

HarryGinnyfan23-Don't be discouraged. It won't stay like this. I hope you don't hate me too much for it! I hope you like what I'm doing!

DracoLover04-Thank you! I hope you like this. Even though it's not exactly fluff. It'll get happier.


	5. Giving Up On Love

**Broken Promise Ring**

**Chapter 5: Giving Up On Love **

**Disclaimer:** If Draco was mine he wouldn't be with Ginny. Point proved.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading this story. I'm glad you seem to like it a lot. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! Oh, and by the way, I'm in some major denial of some things so this story won't follow the books exactly. HBP spoilers, though by this point I hope you've already read it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Ginny's Sixth Year_

A tear crashed down Ginny's face and landed on her pillow leaving a small spot on the lime green fabric.

Dragon cuddled against Ginny's side and purred and she absentmindedly reached out her hand to pet him.

Ginny's heart had broken once again. Everyone thought she was fine about her break up with Michael Corner. But she wasn't. She couldn't see them getting back together or even being friends again and she hated that. But no one saw her cry but Dragon. So no one knew.

It was the beginning of her sixth year. After her break up with Harry, Michael had asked her out again, and she had accepted. Looking back, she realized he might have been somewhat of a rebound. But what bothered her the most was the fact that nothing ever worked out for her.

A very concerned Dragon nudged Ginny's hand lovingly. Ginny snapped back to reality.

Glancing at the clock, she decided to head to dinner. Kissing Dragon lightly on his head, she left the dormitory. She strolled to the Great Hall slowly, giving her time to collect herself. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes as she turned the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore had never really died. It was common-knowledge by now. Snape and Draco had assisted in his feigned death, which allowed Lord Voldemort to let down his guards. Something he would not have done, otherwise.

Draco then joined the Trio in their search for the Horcruxes. And although they were still suspicious of Draco, Dumbledore insisted that they take him along.

It had only taken one summer to find the Horcruxes. And **all **of Voldemort was defeated by the four of them.

The war had changed a lot of things.

Both of Draco's parents had died, along with every other existing Death Eater. And even though he had grown to hate them in all his years a piece of him was missing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked slowly and deliberately, making his way to the Great Hall.

Turning the corner, he smacked right in to a red-headed girl.

He grabbed her around the waist, helping her stabilize, then looked into her eyes. They were slightly pink and very shiny, probably from crying, and she looked flustered. After holding her for longer then would be acceptable in that situation, he said, "Watch where you're going, Red." But he said it without feeling. Like everything he said. And then he left.

Ginny stood there a second longer. Her memory clicked back to a time when she had actually been friends with Draco, and she smiled. It was so unbelievable now. She had basically blocked it out of her memory, not wanting it there anymore.

So many years had passed. He had been so mean to her family. But she saw something no one else noticed. That tingle of regret after every insult he shot at her. And she always had one to shoot back. Because she hated him for ending their friendship. Even if it's what they had truly needed.

Ginny had made other friends. Her and Hermione had grown pretty close. And her and Colin were the best of friends.

But it could never be the same.

She would have realized how much she missed Draco, if she really thought about it. But she never did. She wouldn't let herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco smiled for the first time in forever. The look on Ginny's face was priceless. Confusion and shock mixed together. But he noticed the grief that was there too. And he wondered what was wrong.

A lot had happened since that day in the train. And he still remembered it so well.

He missed Ginny. He tried to feel that way about anyone else. Pansy along with many others. And it was never quite like Ginny. And Blaise was his only friend that even came close to what she had been to him.

He knew she would never forgive him for abandoning her like that. He could see it in her eyes.

In her beautiful eyes.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Okay I didn't have time to write a rough-draft sort of thing for this, so I hope I didn't mess up too much. If I did, then I might need a Beta. Let me know if you're interested. Well anyways, I hope you like it.

I got the title for the story from the song **Giving Up On Love **by **The** **Ataris.**

**Giving Up On Love**

_These past few weeks_

_I've been confused_

_Sometimes I wonder if_

_I'm better off alone_

_You fall in love_

_Then break your heart_

_You fall in love against _

_It's never ending_

_**Thank you reviewers:**_

HarryGinnyfan23- I'm glad you don't hate me. I hope you think it's getting a little better.

Wisperinglilies- Don't cry! Lol. That's kind of flattering though. I guess you like it? Lol.


	6. I So Hate Consequences

**Broken Promise Ring**

**Chapter 6: I So Hate Consequences**

**Disclaimer:** If only wishes came true :(

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's been a while and I'm sorry it's short. All I can say is school sucks, Lol. Oh and read the bottom note to hear why else. Lol

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The night was warm, and Draco sat at the edge of the lake staring up at the bright stars.

Ginny hesitated when she saw him sitting there. The lake, Draco, it all reminded her of the park. Their summers together.

_'Maybe I shouldn't...' _Ginny took a step back.

Draco could feel someone was standing nearby, and he turned around.

Ginny stopped and smiled nervously, "I was just, um...I'll just-leave now," It was too fast and too jumbled. It all came out wrong. And it made her feel awkward.

Draco smirked, "Come. Sit down, Red."

Ginny hesitated again.

She took a seat next to him and soon burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, it's just. Do you remember when we carved our names into that tree at the park?"

Draco stared at Ginny expressionless for a moment, and then he grinned, "Yeah. And that time I gave you Dragon."

Ginny's face shined with the ripples of the lake as she stared out at the reflection of the starry sky.

Draco looked over at her. Her auburn-red hair cascaded gracefully down her back. Her porcelain skin still had a dusting of freckles. She had grown ever more beautiful over the years.

She was probably the prettiest girl Draco had ever seen. She had this mysterious exoticness about her. She was so different.

"I miss those days," Ginny uncomfortably drew a heart in the dirt with her finger.

Draco missed them too. He hadn't really felt much like himself since they were littler.

And all the old feelings rushed back.

He watched Ginny trace a few more shapes in the dirt.

Noticing the glint on her hand, Draco peered closer at her finger.

"The promise ring. You still have that?" he asked, surprised.

She lifted her hand and examined it, "It's been on basically everyday since you gave it to me."

Draco raised his own hand and smirked, "I guess we're both missing those days, huh?"

Ginny leaned closer to look at his ring, and Draco moved closer to look at Ginny.

Draco ran his hand slowly through Ginny's hair, and a chill ran down her spine. He leaned closer and tilted his head, and her body went numb.

Ginny pulled back, obviously resentful, "I have to go,"

She got up and smiled apologetically.

Draco smiled as she hurried back to the school.

_'But what does this mean?'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Short, I know, but expect more soon. Review, please and thank you. Sorry it's so short but I fell off mu bed and hit my head on the floor(don't ask) and I think I got a minor concussion. It was terrible. Lol. So yeah, I'm in pain and it's hard to think. Give me pity reviews! Lol j/k, you don't have to!

I got the title for the story from the song **I So Hate Consequences **by **Relient K.**

**I So Hate Consequences**

_But if my heart says I'm sorry _

_Can we leave it at that?_

_Because I just want for all this to ending_

_And I so hate consequences_

_And running from you is what my best defense is_

_**Thank you reviewers:**_

Ginny #1 fan- They can't just _Be in love._ But I'm getting there.

HarryGinnyfan23- Just a bit of fluff. I didn't have much time to write this weekend!

Wispering Lilies- You crack me up. Hope you like it!


End file.
